White Day
by WritingSecrets
Summary: Ginny Weasley got a strange present during Valentimes day. Now just to find out who sent it before white day.


White Day

_Summery:_

_Ginny Weasley got a strange present during Valentimes day. Now just to find out who sent it before white day._

**((me and my sister had a deal for me to do HP and her to do IY--Check out her story! DiaTheRyter))**

March 14  
**White Day:**  
St. Valentine's Day is celebrated on February 14, and White Day one month later on March 14. It is said that St. Valentine's Day was imported to Japan in 1958 by a Japanese confectionery company. In Japan, it is only the women giving presents - mainly chocolate - to men, but not the other way around. Men are supposed to return the favours received on Valentine's Day one month later on White Day, a Japanese creation. White Day is believed to have been introduced by a marshmallow manufacturing company in the 1960s. The white marshmallows gave the day its name but other kinds of presents such as candy, flowers, etc. have become more popular over the years.

**But instead I'm going to have the girls do it and not the other way around. **

**::Valentine's Day::**

White Roes, red ones, heart shaped cards, and boxes where sent to everyone. Ginny Weasley didn't notice them though. Her eyes were still finishing up an essay while her hands tied her hair in a sloppy pony-tail. She mumbled out some of the words in the book before writing something on the parchment. "Ginny."

"Not now, Harry," she murmered quickly writing out a few sentances.

"But, Ginny, look." She sighed and looked up. A black and white owl was look at her impatiently and waiting for her to take the gift off her leg.

She grinned sheepishly, "sorry," she mumbled and took off the gift.

"Who sent you the gift?" Hermione asked making Ron look.

"The guy must be pretty stupid. Sending a gift when they can't talk to you in person? Bloody idiot, I say," Ron said trying to eat some oatmeal before Hermione hit his head.

Ginny just opened the box and nearly dropped it. A ring was in it and the top was a heart that seemed red and then another way white. "Oh! It's a promise ring!" Hermione exclaimed, "how many colors does it have?"

"Two. Red and white."

"So you have until White Day to make the wish." Hermione said, "a promise is pretty rare in the wizarding world, Ginny. When you make a promise the ring keeps it until it's been succeeded it not then the ring goes black."

"Wait, theres a note." Ginny took out the paper and it read:

_Ginny,_

_I can't help but think of you. Even if I'm not suppose to. We are so different. Yet we are exactly the same. Please meet me at the astronomy tower on white day at six pm. _

"That's it?" Parvarty **[Sp?] **asked.

Ginny shrugged, "I guess."

"Are you going to meet him?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah I suppose-"

"No you won't."

"Ron, stay out of it," Hermione said.

Ginny place on the rind, "perfect fit," she mumbled taking it off.

Another owl came down; but it was for Hermione. Harry nudged her, "watch," he whispered.

"R- Ron?" Hermione asked. He looked at her. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek blushing, "thank you."

Ron looked confused but smiled anyways, "your welcome."

**::White Day::**

Oh I'm late, she thought, why am I always late for everything? She ran up some more stairs before stopping at a landing before breathing hard. "Bloody stairs," she cursed holding her sides and sinking down, "bloody White Day," she added.

"No swearing, Weasley," a voice drawled. She looked and Malfoy was walking up the stairs.

"I'll do what I want, Malfoy," she said. He smirked at her before sitting down next to her, "what are you doing?" He had taken her left hand and looked at the ring finger.

"Where's the ring?" He asked looking up at her.

She stared at him, "your _him_?"

He shook his head, "no."

She looked skeptical, "then how do you know?"

He pointed up one more flight, "because up there is my bestfriend." She pulled her hand away and stood up. "Weasley," he said, "I suggest you place on the ring." She only nodded and headed up, bestfriend? Who the hell is Malfoy's bestfriend? She walked up and no one seem to be there. She sighed and went to the balcony. She shivered when the wind blew. But she nearly screamed when someone placed a coat over them.

"You finally came," she turned around and her jaw dropped.

"H- Harry? Since when are you Malfoy's bestfriend?"

He laughed, "did he say that?"

She nodded. "Well?"

He smiled, "do you respond to my present?"

She stared at her left hand, "this feels like I'm saying I do," she mumbled. She smiled when Harry laughed again, "yeah...I guess I do."

He let out a relived sigh, "you don't know how bloody nervous you made me." He hugged her and she hugged him back.

"You don't know how bloody paraniod _you_ made _me_." He laughed and Ginny found herself smiling too.

"Harry?"

"Yeah," he was playing with her hair and looking down at her. Something that made her shiver.

"What did you mean by 'even if I'm not suppose to?'" She looked up at him and found herself wishing she could look away yet at the same time just stay like this.

"One word: Ron," he laughed, "your so beautilful, Ginny." He mumbled blushing. She blushed too and looked away. "I still have to promise you something." She nodded and he took her hand with wand in the other. "I promise to love you even as friends," he said and a white wisp came from his wand into her ring. The ring grew bright and settled on a pure white.

"Now," Ginny said smiling, "my gift." With a slightly pink face she kissed his cheek. He blushed and kissed her head pulling her to him again. "happy White Day, Gin."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Harry," she said snuggling into him.

**[A/N: I know there was no kissing but it's a little too soon right? I mean they always seem to kiss once they say they like eachother.]**

_**Review! :D**_


End file.
